


Avril Lavigne, Nick Jonas, and An Orchestral Version of Ke$ha

by orphan_account



Series: Percabeth One Shots [4]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Family Bonding, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:41:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25429342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: This one-shot isn't so much as Percabeth, but it focuses on their total family dynamic in the future, when Percy and Annabeth have kids. This takes place during the oldest Chase-Jackson's dance recital. Also, Traite's daughter is in the same dance class, so Travis and Katie make a short appearance.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson
Series: Percabeth One Shots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1840204
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	1. Chapter 1

Annabeth was looking through the pamphlet handed to her at the door. "Terpsichore Dance Company's Sixth Annual Autumn Recital" the title read. She flipped through the pages, looking for Sophie's name. She knew her oldest daughter was in three separate performances, she just wasn't too sure which ones. Sophie had been awfully secret about the whole thing.   
"Are we in row six?" Marina, her younger daughter asked.  
Annabeth looked at their tickets and nodded her head in confirmation.  
The two ladies sat down and threw their jackets over the five extra seats next to them, saving them so that no other people could try to take them.   
"Mom, how do you even pronounce this word?"  
Annabeth looked to the word Marina was pointing at and laughed. She didn't really know how to pronounce "Terpischcore" either.  
"Terp-iss-kore" Annabeth sounded out. "Like the Muse."  
Marina nodded in understanding. Annabeth thought it was quite funny that the dance company closest to their house had been named after a figure from Greek mythology. What were the chances? 

"Scoot," came a voice from behind her. Annabeth turned and saw Estelle carrying a huge bouquet of roses. Percy and Sally were behind her. She obliged and moved a few seats down, until she was at the end of their allotted seven seats, with Marina next to her, and then Estelle, Percy, and Sally.   
"Aunt Stella!" Marina cheered, "I didn't know you were coming! Did you bring candy?"   
Estelle faked looking offended. "You only want to see me if I have candy?" she said, as she pulled three bags of Skittles from her purse. Marina snatched one up and ripped it open. Annabeth shook her head but wasn't upset. Estelle couldn't visit very often, and when she could, all rules were off for the most part. She kissed her sister-in-law on the cheek and asked, "Where's Sebastian and Paul?"  
Estelle waved her hands wildly in the air in front of her. "They're somewhere," she said, "Bathroom, maybe? Or snacks?"   
"Both," Percy confirmed from behind her, "Did you figure out when Soph is on, Annabeth?"  
"I got distracted, but I'm on it now," she replied. She searched the pages for her daughter's name. 

"She's third, fifth, and last," Marina said casually.   
"How'd you find her that fast?" Annabeth asked, a little shocked. She didn't think Marina really cared about her sister's dance recitals all that much.   
"It's on the back." She flipped the pamphlet around. The back was taken up by a picture of Sophie, with her name, performances, and...  
"Award?" she cried, and spun around to face Percy, "Did you know she was getting an award?"   
He looked just as surprised as he did, and nudged his sister so they could switch seats. He snatched the pamphlet out of Annabeth's hands.  
"No way," he breathed, "How did she manage to keep this a secret?"  
"I know!" Annabeth replied, "Especially the award for the most dedicated dancer!"

"Maybe she told Seb," Marina commented, "She tells him everything."  
True, Annabeth thought, If Sophie told anyone, it would've been her twin brother.  
"Speak of the devil," Percy said, "Ther he is."  
Sebastian and Paul came up to their row, arms full of junk food.  
"I've got popcorn, Twizzlers, and two slushies, Mar. Buckle up," Annabeth's son said.  
The adults shifted seats once more so that Sebastian could sit next to his little sister.   
"Aunt Stella got us Skittles," she replied, "Sugar high here we come."  
"Ah, ah, ah," Percy scolded, "Not too much, alright? I don't need you two bouncing off the walls more than you already do."  
The kids shrugged and dug into their snacks.   
"Did you know Soph was winning an award?" Annabeth asked Sebastian.  
Her son's jaw dropped, food halfway in his mouth now abandoned back in the box. "What?" he cried.  
Percy handed him the pamphlet.   
"Sophia Chase-Jackson, dancing in the third, fifth, and final performances," he recited, "Is the award winner of TDC's Most Dedicated Dancer Award. Are you kidding? How did we not know about this?"  
"That's what I said," Percy replied.

They waited for the recital to begin. This was Sophie's... seventh recital? She had begun when she was eight and was fifteen now, but it seemed as if she had just started dancing. It was amazing how much she improved each year. Sophia took her innate balance and agility and used it for dance and basketball. Sebastian used his for track and baseball, and Marina, well, she didn't really take advantage of those inherited traits. Marina was an incredible artist, but she wasn't an athlete, and that was okay to Percy and Annabeth. As long as she was happy. All of the Chase-Jackson kids were on some sort of swim team, of course. Sebastian played water polo, and the girls were on the diving team like their dad was. 

The lights on the stage shifted until they landed in the same spot, forming a spotlight. From backstage, Lena, Sophie's dance coach, emerged into the light.  
"It's starting!" Estelle sang.


	2. Chapter 2

"We are very proud of all our dancers for working so hard for this recital. Without further ado, let the performances begin!" Lena finished. Her speech hadn't been too long, thankfully. She just welcomed the guests and gave a rough outline for the recital: 10 performances, and a reception after. It was much better than last year's speech. Debbie, another coach, had babbled on about random things for twenty minutes. It was horrendous, especially when you had two ADHD kids sitting next to you. 

The first performance began. The fourth and fifth-grade group started the recital with a very exciting performance to a Disney song. The second and third-graders danced to a song Annabeth didn't recognize. Then it was time for Sophie's first appearance. Sophie and Ivy, Katie and Travis's daughter, were the student coaches for the little kids. This much Soph had told her family, though she didn't give any details. Sophie was very easy to tell apart from the crowd, her blonde hair shining gold and her being the tallest one on the stage. The little kids did a very simple and cute dance to "Girlfriend" by Avril Lavigne. Annabeth was sure those little ones had never heard of the song before it was assigned to be their performance song, and that made her feel extremely old. She was, what, 42 now? Gross.

Sophie and Ivy got their own mini-solo, where they did handless cartwheels in front of the kids, and the Chase-Jackson-Blofis row erupted in cheers. She could hear some hollers from a few rows back and figured that's where the Stoll's were. They finished and walked off of the stage.   
In the next dance, Marina started getting antsy.  
"Can I use the bathroom?" she asked her parents. Percy and Annabeth both knew she wasn't asking because she actually had to go, but rather because she simply couldn't sit still. They moved their legs so she could get through. Thankfully, she was back before the freshman and sophomore's performance- Sophie's. 

Nick Jonas's "Jealous" began playing, the clean version thankfully, as the teenagers danced. Sophie and Ivy had changed from their first outfit and were now wearing black leotards under royal blue crop hoodies and athletic shorts. Annabeth wasn't sure where the inspiration for the outfit had come from, but it was cute all the same. Sophie's team was very impressive. Annabeth was shocked, like she was every year, at how much Sophie had grown over the past year. They finished and took a bow.  
The next few performances, numbers six through nine, Marina and Sebastian both got bored again so Estelle took them to the car to grab the cookies for the reception after the recital. 

Finally, they returned and it was Sophie's turn to dance again.  
"Hey, Annabeth."  
Annabeth turned from the dark stage to look at Sally.  
"This one's a solo," she whispered.  
Annabeth's eyes widened, and she turned to Percy. How had their daughter managed to keep a solo from them?  
She was going to ask the question out loud, but the music started and stole her attention. It was a familiar tune, but Annabeth couldn't quite place it. She watched as her daughter danced so beautifully and gracefully it brought tears to her eyes. It was a ballet performance, and Sophie had only begun learning ballet two years ago. How had she gotten so good?  
"Is this Kesha?" Percy asked.  
"What?" Annabeth replied.  
"Is this Kesha?" he repeated.  
Annabeth listened for a moment. Once she focused on the music as well as the dance she could confirm that it was, in fact, Kesha. Specifically, and an instrumental and slowed-down version of "We R Who We R".   
Annabeth laughed. "It sure is Kesha."  
Sophie finished her dance in a final, graceful leap, and lifted her arms above her head. The audience erupted, though they weren't as loud as her family's row. Whistling, clapping, chanting, cheering. Soph took a final bow and went backstage as Lena walked onto it.   
"Thank you, ladies and gentlemen, for coming today," she announced, "I would like to take some time before the reception to acknowledge some of our most deserving dancers."  
Two awards were called before Sophie- one for most improved, and one for most enthusiastic.   
"And finally," Lena declared, "We have Sophia Chase-Jackson, the girl who performed that heart-stopping performance as our finale, for the Most Dedicated Dancer award. Sophie performed in not one, not two, but three dances today, and helped choreograph parts of each of them."

The Chase-Jackson-Blofis row erupted again, and Sally ran up to the front row to get pictures. Sophie spun- she literally twirled over and over again- onto the stage, accepted the award, and curtseyed.  
"Show off," her brother muttered.   
Percy hit his shoulder. "As if you could do better," he argued.  
Sebastian rolled his eyes but smiled.  
Sophie stayed on stage as Lena invited all of the dancers back onto the stage for a final bow. 

The whole family got up and began walking to the main lobby.   
"Percy!" a voice called from behind.   
Both Percy and Annabeth turned toward Travis, who was walking toward them, Katie holding his hand.  
"You didn't say Sophie was getting an award!" he said.  
"We didn't know," Percy replied.  
Annabeth left them to reel over her daughter's surprises and went to go grab Sophie from the warm-up room.

When she arrived, Sophie strutted over to her, nose up, fluffing her hair.  
"No pictures, no pictures," she teased.  
Annabeth rolled her eyes and hugged her daughter.   
"I can't believe you kept your solo and your award from us!" she said.  
"It wasn't easy," Sophie admitted.

They went back to the main lobby, were Sophie was hugged and congratulated and asked why the heck she kept everything a secret.  
Marina was the only family member that did not care and was busy eating all of the blue cookies they had brought.  
"Mar," Sebastian scolded, "we brought those to share. Go eat any other food on the table!"


End file.
